Lap siding is a common type of siding for buildings. Lap siding refers generally to siding in which multiple pieces of siding are attached to a building in a partially overlapping fashion. More specifically, a first piece is attached at the lower extent of the face of the building to be sided and then additional pieces are attached above it, with each additional piece at least partially overlapping the piece below it.
Siding panels used on buildings often are long and unwieldy. Siding panels can be very cumbersome to handle and to maneuver into a desired position on the building. In many situations, it requires two or more workers to maneuver a siding panel into a desired position and then to fix that panel to the building. Still further, it may be difficult for a worker to manipulate tools while supporting a siding panel. Again, the worker generally requires assistance. Such situations can be very wasteful of time and resources.